


좀비좀비 au

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 au

좀비라는 것은 애초에 생각이라는 개념이 존재하지 않는다. 그들은 의식도 없고 그저 본능에 따라 날뛸 뿐이다. 짐승보다도 못한, 말 그대로 리비도에 취해 휘청이는 존재들은 자신의 목적을 위해서는 자기파괴적 행위도 서슴치 않았다. 그들의 목적을 -목적이라는 것이 있다면- 여전히 파악하지 못한 상태에서 그들의 행동 패턴을 예측하는 것은 생각보다 까다로운 일이다. 어디로 튈 지 모르는 그들의 움직임은 지독히도 본능에 따르고 있어 수식과 그래프 안에서 살아온 이들에게는 너무도 큰 오차범위를 가졌다.  
언제나 승리하는 전쟁이 없고, 언제나 성공하는 작전 역시 있을 수 없다. 한 무리의 좀비들과 마주하면 늘상 문제가 발생했다. 오늘 역시 또 하나의 실수가 터졌다. 체콥은 모니터를 바라보다 머리를 감싸쥐었다. 애초에 패턴이라는 것이 존재하지 않는 좀비들도 문제였지만 좀비만큼이나 어디로 튈 지 모르는 군인들도 문제였다. 상식적으로 체콥이 잘못한 것은 없었지만 오늘 발생한 문제의 책임 소재를 따져가면 결국 다다르는 것은 체콥의 위치가 된다.  
두 명의 부상자가 생겼고 목표했던 기지 탈환은 다시 한 번 요원해졌다. 오퍼레이션 룸까지 직접 찾아온 파이크는 설명을 요구하지 않았다. 그랬기에 체콥 역시 애초에 성공할 가능성이 낮았다는 말은 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 고개를 숙이고, 정해진 수순대로 얌전히 질책을 기다리는 체콥을 잠시 바라보던 파이크는 의무실에 다녀오라고 했다. 그것이 오늘의 벌이었다. 

 

*

 

“Hey, jailbait!”

의무실에 들어서자마자 커크가 소리를 높였다. 커크는 체콥이 얼굴을 알고 있는 몇 안되는 군인들 중 하나였다. 금발과 푸른 눈. 언제나 자신감에 찬 남자. 장소에 어울리지 않는 경쾌한 목소리에 한순간 체콥을 향해 시선이 모였다가 흩어진다. 체콥은 잠시 어깨를 움츠렸다. 어차피 중상을 입은 이들은 현장 사살이 원칙이다. 본부 내의 의무실은 대부분 소소한 부상에 대한 간단한 처치를 위한 곳이었기에 여느 때처럼 조용하다. 커크를 제외하고는 간호장교와 의무병들이 서넛. 그리고 조금 더 앞쪽 침상에 앉아있는 검은 머리의 병사가 하나.

“지도, 똑바로 보라고.”

스치듯 지나가며 어깨를 두드리는 커크의 뺨에 큼지막한 밴드가 붙어있다. 아마도 오늘 발생한 두 명의 부상자 중 하나가 커크인 모양이었다. 머쓱하게 뒷모습을 바라보다 다시금 의무실 안으로 시선을 돌렸다. 언제나 체콥을 맞아주던 본즈가 오늘만큼은 보이지 않는다.

“Jailbait?”

대신, 눈가를 찌푸린 채 한쪽 얼굴을 내어주고 있던 젊은 병사가 재미있다는 듯 웃었을 뿐이다. 처음보는 얼굴이었지만 체콥은 그 목소리를 알고 있었다.

“미스터 술루?”  
“우리의 천재 오퍼레이터가 너였군.”

그가 푸스스 웃어보였다. 웃음은 오래가지 못하고 사라졌지만 부드럽게 접히는 눈매가 기억에 선명하게 남았다. 반대쪽 눈가에 꽤나 크게 멍이 들었다. 그리고 그 아래에는 한참 의무병 하나가 붙어서 상처를 꿰메고 있다. 체콥은 쭈볏거리며 술루의 앞에 다가앉았다.

“저... 미안해요.”  
“뭐가?”

술루의 눈 아래에 커크의 것보다는 조금 작은 밴드를 붙이고는 의무병이 그의 팔을 걷어올렸다. 항생제가 담긴 바늘을 찔러 넣는 것에 다시 한 번 얼굴을 찌푸렸지만 검은 눈동자에는 정말 순수한 의문이 서려있었다.

“오늘, 작전은...”  
“아무도 죽지 않았고, 네 덕분에 퇴각도 빨랐어. 커크는 기지 탈환이 아무래도 아쉬운 모양이지만.”

술루가 가만히 체콥의 어깨를 짚었다. 의무병이 자리에서 일어났다. 감사하다는 듯 고개를 끄덕여주고는 그가 자리를 떠나길 기다린다. 잠시 주위를 돌아보다 자신들을 신경 쓰는 이들이 없다는 것을 확인하고는 목소리를 낮추었다.

“난 아무도 잃지 않았다는 것에 만족해. 수고했어.”

커크가 두드렸던 자리를, 술루 역시 토닥였다. 그들의 버릇인 것일까. 체콥은 멍하니 술루를 바라보았다. 

“그래도 괜찮아요?”  
“뭐가?”

두번째 물음은 처음보다 조금 더 가벼웠다. 눈 바로 아래, 상당히 예민한 곳이 찢어졌는데도 아프지도 않은지 싱글거리던 술루가 모르는 척 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“커크가 토라진 것은 오늘 작전이 실패해서가 아니야.”

토라졌다. 이 역시 생소한 표현이다. 쾌활하지만 작전에 있어서 상당히 공격적인 커크는 체콥에게 상당히 애매한 위치에 있었다. 

“그럼...?”

술루가 비죽이 입꼬리를 끌어올리며 눈가를 가리켰다. 이제는 푸르스름한 것을 넘어서서 붉으죽죽하게 변해가는 멍은 보기에도 상당히 아파보였다. 그리고 동시에, 조금 우스꽝스러워 보일 수도 있는 위치다. 체콥은 술루와 반대쪽의 눈가에 멍이 들었던 커크를 떠올렸다.

“오늘 데이트가 있는데 얼굴이 망가져 버렸잖아. 한동안 공 들인 아가씨거든.”  
“하지만.......”  
“네가 위치 수정을 급하게 하는 바람에 급 브레이크를 밟았어. 그리고 계기판에 쾅!”  
“그럼, 당신도?”  
“뭐, 그렇다고 할 수 있지?”

사건의 계기를 제공한 이를 앞에 두고 웃으면서 할 이야기는 아니다. 적어도 체콥은 그렇게 생각했지만 앞에서 계속해서 웃고 있어서야 별 수 없다. 배운 대로, 다른 이가 웃으면 따라서 생글생글. 체콥은 입꼬리를 억지로 끌어올렸다.


End file.
